


Spirit

by MarnieeD92



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Ghosts, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieeD92/pseuds/MarnieeD92
Summary: Mark Tuan and the other members of Got7 get stranded after their van breaks down and end up finding a seemingly empty mansion. However it was owned by a guy who had been alone for a long time.And what is exactly the thing/person making things go bump in the night? What kind of secret is this strange guy hiding?
Relationships: Mark Tuan/You
Collections: GOT7_FF





	1. Chapter 1

"Sorry I can't be with you," sobbed the girl, whose heart was just as broken at the rejection as the guy in front of her.

For years, they had been best friends, and he had been pursuing her for most of them. Of course, she wasn't completely oblivious to his feelings. At first, she just brushed it off and did nothing to stop his advances. In time, she thought, he would give up. She hoped he would find someone who could love him as much as he loved them. However, as years went on, his pursuits only got worse, more forceful even. In the end, she had just about enough with everything that he was doing. So, that's why today she had made up her mind and had come to his mansion, to reject him for the last time.

In her mind, she knew he was every girl's dream: handsome, rich and as nice as they come. Even if he was all of those things, she couldn't lie to her heart. The heart wants what the heart wants. Yet, it also has things that it doesn't want. And that was him.

So there she was in his foyer, kneeling before him, and she was afraid to meet his eyes. The ones that stared down at her in disgust and rage as he loomed over her. Fear struck her in the chest, making it hard for her to breathe. 

Did she make the wrong decision? No, she was sure this was for the best - the best for both of them. 

A squeak left her quivering lips, as he roughly grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet - not so gently might I add. 

Nostrils flaring, anger clouding his eyes and his complexion reddening, the once handsome guy was no more. And it frightened her further. Bruises started to form where his fingers held her arm, and she couldn't help but wince. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. This... This was why she had rejected him; he wasn't the guy that she once knew. Her friend had long disappeared, and it tore her apart.

It was tearing them apart.

More tears flowed down her (s/c) cheeks as she tried to look into his eyes. The anger that she found there almost scorched her, and she drew back as best she could. He lifted his free hand as though he would strike her; she shut her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. A luminous glow lit up her still-closed eyelids, and she now knew what was about to happen.

In these times magic existed, but it was the nobility that had power, with each one being different. He was of nobility, so it wasn't unexpected he had some kind of power - his was to do with spirits. It was sort of like necromancy, just slightly different. He could draw out someone's spirit and he could manipulate them into doing his bidding. It made him terrifying, and because of that, people shunned him.

Except for her. She didn't care what power he had, she just cherished him for him - in a friendly way, of course. So she knew what he was planning on doing before he did it. His hand slammed into her chest, the impact almost knocking her off of her feet: luckily, his other hand was holding her in place. 

The feeling of her spirit leaving her body was indescribable. Her former body was now nothing more than a shell, and he let it fall to the floor. Then he compelled his servants to hide her body away somewhere; giving them instructions on how to preserve it.

Tears poured like a waterfall down her cheeks and she collapsed to the floor, her translucent hands covering her face as best they could. He ignored her weeping and raised his hand, palm first. As he did so he muttered some incomprehensible words. His hand glowed brighter, and (y/n) felt some invisible force tugging her towards him.

He guided her to a hidden room that was too far from everything else for it to be discovered so easily. Before locking the door, he spoke, "this is your fault (y/n). All you had to do was accept me and none of this would've happened!" He let out a low growl and continued, "until you change your mind this will be your new home, and don't think of escaping." He looked her up and down, admiring her ghostly form.

"It's not like you can, anyway." He let out a manic laugh and left the room, abandoning the still weeping girl there.

[ • Years Later • ]

Sputtering could be heard coming from the van's engine as it slowly came to a stop, in what seemed like an abandoned road. Long, brittle, dead grass grew on either side like it had been neglected for years. Mark and the rest of his band members stepped out of the van. Jackson kicked its side, and a shooting pain assaulted his foot on impact.

"Dammit! What are we supposed to do now?!" Mark ran his hand through his hair and looked at the van with furrowed brows. 

Then a shout came from a distance away. BamBam had somehow made it to the middle of the field in a short time. How did he even manage that?

"Guys, I can see something over there!"

The other members exchanged a glance, before running to join Bambam. They looked at what he had found. It was a mansion, situated in the middle of the field, and nothing else surrounded it.


	2. Entering The Mansion

A mixture of emotions swirled around the group, mixing with the musky air that they breathed in.

"Scary," one of them said, hugging the person next to them.

"Cool!" another exclaimed... What's so cool about it?

"Scary." This person sounded like they would pass out.

Mark looked at them with a comforting gaze and reassured them that nothing bad would happen. It's just an old house, right? Fear and excitement lit up his eyes, and he took a step forward. Someone had to make the first move, right?

JB walked out in front of him, determined to show off his leadership skills. He quickly made it to the front door of the mansion, which looked like it would fall off its hinges at any moment.

Although they knew it was possibly empty, one of them bravely knocked on the door, anyway; it was Jinyoung.

Mark mentally sighed and looked around him, trying to get a feel of the place. And then he saw a flicker of something in one window. He turned his head so quick a crack could be heard in his neck... Ouch! He gripped his neck and took a glance at the window once again, and nothing was there. 

Was that just his imagination?

He shrugged it off, and then the door suddenly opened. All seven of them blinked in surprise, as they had honestly thought the place was empty. It looked so decrepit and desolate that anyone would be crazy to live there.

But little did they know how right they were...


End file.
